Kagari Family (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Kagari Family, also known as House of Kagari, are a family which Akko happened to be member of in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Despite appeared to be mundane, this family is in fact, claims heritage to an obscure group of samurais of the same name before embracing peaceful life after losing their daimyo, infamous for their ingenuity and resourcefulness. They are famed for Kagari Style Archery Techniques, archery techniques nthat passed throughout generations of the family. Description & Characteristics Kagari family are a non-magical family which history can be traced back to the feudal era. Unassuming and not standing out on the first glance, this family were once in fact, one of the most formidable samurai families ever walked on the Land of the Rising Sun. Outnumbered by their rivals, they make up their shortcomings with greater skills, cunning, and loyalty to one another. Subsequently, they developed exquisite combat styles which, coupled with their resourcefulness, allowed Kagari family to overcome most formidable of opponents. They were famed not only for stopping the outbreak of Orochi (eight-headed and eight-tailed drakes native at Japan) that threatened unsuspecting villages, but also combating rogue practitioners of Onmyodo in their homeland, latter feat which earned them moniker Witch Hunters of The East from scholars of Thapoli who encountered them during their journey at Japan, a moniker they never like. During such encounter, the scholars of Thapoli had one of their own kidnapped by a mysterious coven of witches which prompted them to seek Kagaris' aid. The samurai family then set out to rescue the kidnapped scholar, in which they witnessed why Kagaris were feared; one of Kagaris had to cover the eyes of the scholar in question so she won't see his cohorts slaughtered her kidnappers in gruesome manner. The following years were unkind on Kagaris, as in the last years of civil wars during the Sengoku Period, they lost their daimyo and reduced into ronin as result. Reduced into shadows of their former selves, the family made attempts to improve their lives such as becoming fishermen, blacksmiths, personal advisors, and even mercenary hired by one of warring clans. With conflicts came to a close, Kagari family gradually abandoned their violent ways in favor of peaceful life. Kagari Style Archery Techniques The proof of their samurai heritage is their tradition in passing down Kagari-style Archery Techniques to new generations in their family, regardless whether the said new generations being part of Kagari bloodline to begin with or outsiders who adopted into the family. Kagari Style Archery Techniques themselves are archery techniques unique to Kagari family which include rapidly firing arrows while running and evading attacks in succession, nailing the target despite the arrows' path impeded by obstacles (like debris and buildings), and firing a salvo of multiple arrows in perfect succession. Akko is regarded as prodigy of Kagari family when it comes to mastery of the said archery techniques. While she confessed that Shiny Chariot's impressive Shiny Arc skill inspired her for mastering Kagari-style Archery Techniques, she at times worried not to live up her family's expectations, something that Diana understands. Wilderness Survival Skills A testament of House of Kagari's resourcefulness is techniques that they utilize to survive the wilderness. According to Akko, such skills are, in many respects, not so different to generic survival skills except that it involves exploiting, if not outright weaponizing any environmental hazard to one's advantage. Notable Members *Atsuko Kagari *Yumi Kagari aka. Elizabeth du Nord (Akko's mom) *Aguri Kagari (Akko's dad) *Burai Kagari (Akko's grandfather) *Kaoru Kagari (Akko's grandmother) Category:Canon Characters Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse